dragonstar_enterprisefandomcom-20200213-history
Vyth, Chief Security Officer
Vyth Androgyn Half Brass Dragon/Dwarf (Fire) Barbarian 3/Half Dragon 3 * HD: 6 (d12); 86 HP * Initiative: +3 * Speed: 30 ft; 45 ft fly (Average) * AC: 24 (+3 Dex, +9 Battle Armor +1, +2 Natural), touch 13, Flat footed 21 * Base Attack/Grapple: +6/+11 * Attack: '''Ancestral Keenblade +15 melee (2d6+9, 17-20/x2) OR Blaster Rifle +11 ranged (4d10+2, x2) OR Hunting Rifle +11 ranged (1d12+2, x3) OR Shotgon +11 (3d6+2, x2) OR Grenade +11 (Varies) * '''Full Attack: Ancestral Keenblade +15/+10 melee (2d6+9, 17-20/x2); see above for others * Space/Reach: 5'/5' * Special Attacks: Breath Weapon, 60ftx5ft line of fire (6d6 ref DC18 half, recharge 2d4 rds); Burning Hands 1/day; Flaming Sphere 1/day; Rage 19rd/day * Special Qualities: '''Darkvision 60; Low-light Vision; Stonecunning; Stability; +1 vs Orc/Goblin; +4 dodge against Giant type; Natural Armor equal to 1/3 HD round up, Strength bonus equal to 1/3 HD round up; Immune to Fire, Sleep, Paralysis, Radiation; Uncanny Dodge; Trap Sense +1 * '''Saves: Fort +11, Ref +7, Will +6 * Abilities: Str 24, Dex 17, Con 20, Int 16, Wis 14, Cha 8 * Skills: Acrobatics +12, Athletics +14, Craft (Weaponsmith) +10, Knowlege (Nature) +9, Perception +10, Persuasion +2, Piloting +12, Stealth +11, Survival +13, Use Device +12/+8 * Feats: High G Tolerance; Low G Tolerance; Quick Draw; Endurance; Raging Vitality; Speed Load Possessions Battle Armor +1, MW Keenblade Greatsword, Blaster Rifle, Hunting Rifle, Shotgun, Grenades: '''2x concussion, 3x incendiary, 1x adhesive, 2x flashbang, 2x stun; Weapon Harness, Security Bracers (Special), Implant (Detect Magic); '''Backpack: '''Credit Chip, Med Kit, Emergency Beacon, Water Purifier, Survival Kit, Climbing Gear, Rations (3 weeks), Multiscanner, Language Translator, '''Datapad: '''Arcanist Lore, Computers & Electronics, Imperial Encyclopedia, Military Surplus Guide, Survival Guide; Environment Suit '''Background Vyth was born to a clan of dragon worshiping dwarves in the Empire, and in fact was the resultant offspring of a ritual breeding between a brass dragon and a dwarf priestess. While known as male, Vyth is mostly hairless, with a scaly beard hard to identify gender characteristics, and fully functional secondary sex organs (his closest friends know that he has both fathered and birthed children, but no details beyond that). This androgyny, coupled with his half dragon status, earned him special treatment within the tribe as an adolescent. Drafted into the Imperial navy later than most dwarves (mostly on account of his sacred nature), he served time first as an orbital drop shock trooper (ODST), then as a reconnaissance scout, then finally as a pilot, retiring as a warrant officer, the highest rank a non-commissioned soldier can achieve. He never felt truly invested in the Navy, and was only comfortable while alone and scouting, particularly in certain hostile environments. Instead of returning to his clan to live out an elevated yet boring life, Vyth decided to find other means of employment that would help him sate his growing obsession. 'Personality ' Vyth is what is known as a Sunwalker; a being who thrives and takes great pleasure walking on the bright side of extreme planets (think Mercury in the Sol system). He enjoys being alone, as his appearance is alien even considering Dragon Empire standards. Despite this he is no stranger to conversation or voicing his thoughts on the current situation, as he shares his dragon ancestor's penchant for small talk. He is normally calm but those who have been around him long know that his temper could be a thing of legend; indeed it was in his earlier naval campaigns, and was thankfully directed toward the enemy. Usually.